The invention concerns a filter for filtering liquids, in particular fuel, of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising a housing with at least one inlet for liquid to be filtered and at least one outlet for filtered liquid, comprising a coaxial filter element that comprises a filter medium with an interior in which at least one support body for supporting the filter medium is coaxially arranged and that is arranged in the housing in such a way that it separates the at least one inlet from the at least one outlet.
Moreover, the invention concerns a filter element of a filter for filtering liquids, in particular fuel, of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, that can be arranged in a housing with at least one inlet for the liquid to be filtered and at least one outlet for filtered liquid in such a way that it separates the at least one inlet from the at least one outlet and that comprises a coaxial filter medium with an interior in which at least one support body for supporting the filter medium is coaxially arranged.
DE 35 14 778 C1 discloses a filter insert for a liquid filter. The liquid filter can serve for purifying fuels for an internal combustion engine. The filter insert is comprised of a star-shaped folded filter element that is resting with its inner circumference on a support pipe provided with cutouts. End disks of plastic material embed seal-tightly the filter element at its upper and lower end. The support pipe which is serving as a support for the filter element is divided into two parts perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The partial members are formed as one piece together with the end disks. The filter element is not supported across its entire length by the two-part support pipe.